1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a signal processing apparatus, a display apparatus having the same, a signal processing method, and more particularly, to a signal processing apparatus, a display apparatus having the same, and a signal processing method which are capable of transmitting transmission stream signals input in parallel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses perform image processing on a digital or analog image signal received from the outside, or on various image signals stored in a storage device therein in compressed files of various formats, and display the signal processed images.
Upon receiving the image signal from outside (that is, a transmission stream signal), the display apparatus communicates the image signal between internal components (for example, control cores and image processing chips) therein and processes the image signal. However, since the display apparatuses receive the transmission streams through pins in parallel, the display apparatuses have many disadvantages in terms of the number of pins.